Cynthia
Cynthia was a minor character who appeared on the fourteenth episode of the third season of . She was a dark witch and a member of the Sisters, a coven of witches working for the Strix. She aided Aya in convincing Aurora to hand over the remaining white oak in order for her to see her brother again. During the attempt to break Elijah's Sireline, he was freed by Freya and killed her. Early History Cynthia's past largely remains a mystery; however, as Aya described the Sisters, she joined the coven at a young age with nowhere else she belonged. With Aya's and the Coven's leadership, her capacity for Dark Magic grew and was evident in the skills of the magical practice of Representational Magic. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Wild at Heart, Cynthia was seen along with her coven caressing the water surface of an impluvium divining secrets for Aya. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Aya deals with Aurora in an attempt to gain the remaining White Oak bullet so that she cannot kill Elijah, and subsequently herself. She initially refused Aya, wanting to kill Elijah to end her brother's torture, until she offers another option, a chance to see her brother again. Cynthia arrives and Aya hands her a lock of Aurora's hair, placing it into a bowl. She chants a spell using the hair, magically guiding Aurora into an elaborately crafted Chambre de Chasse where she is reunited with Tristan in astral form. Tristan confirms that Aya has not forsaken him and that Cynthia drew his mind away from his tormented (drowning over and over) body into this astral realm where he is at peace. Shortly thereafter Aya confronts the Mikaelson Siblings and has Cynthia cast the same spell she performed earlier (on Aurora), entrapping their minds into the same Chambre de Chasse. Unconscious and unprotected, Aya, Cynthia and the Strix have their bodies taken back to the Davilla Estate. There, Davina, Cynthia and the remaining Sisters, begin to perform the Sireline Unlinking Spell. The Chambre de Chasse spell was created in the view of Aya and thus within four totems, one representing each target, that anchors the spell. Freya forcefully enters the mental prison in an attempt to break the spell from within. Once there, the astral forms of Elijah and Klaus suffer the same consequences as their real bodies (throats having been slit). Freya realizes that the Sisters have begun to cast the Sireline Unlinking Spell. Back at the Estate, collectively, the Sisters continue to cast the spell, though Marcel and Hayley arrive and attempt intervene. As they try to retrieve their bodies from the impluvium, Cynthia and the other Sisters are prompted to telekinetically throw them away from Klaus and Elijah. Back in the Chambre de Chasse, Klaus realizes that the two Queen chest pieces are what Anchors the spell, that Aya and Aurora are the 'Queens' that Elijah and Klaus betrayed. With this knowledge, Freya is able to destroy the anchor, releasing them and destroying the Chambre de Chasse. Still dealing with Marcel and Hayley, the Sisters immediately next to the unconscious Originals are distracted. Elijah is the first to wake and attacks Cynthia. Unable to fend him off, he pulls her into the water and proceeds to feed on her until she dies. Personality Unlike Ariane and Madison, Cynthia was a loyal member of the Sisters' Coven until her demise. She also seemed to relish the power within the Coven having excelled at the delicate art of Representational Magic. Physical Appearance Cynthia was a beautiful young woman with a creamy complexion of Asian descent, dark black hair, and brown eyes. Just like her fellow "sisters", she wore black clothing with a hood. Powers and Abilities Cynthia, like the others, was a practitioner of an unknown Dark Magic, native of the Strix's personal coven, The Sisters. Aya describes the Coven as witches that channel their heart’s greatest desires for power. She, like the rest, was very skilled and powerful in this aspect of her powers. She demonstrated immense skill with the use of Representational Magic a delicate and intricate magic with such aptitude to likely rival Finn’s abilities. Her mastery of this practice is evident as she was able to pull the minds of both Tristan and Aurora into an elaborately constructed Chambre de Chasse (using only the latter’s hair as a constituent of the spell). Pulling both Elijah and Klaus into the Chambre de Chasse showed little to no effort and did not directly need anything to represent them in the moment, though the spell was anchored with that of the chest piece of the Queen (Aya’s representation). Unlike other users of Representational Magic (i.e. Finn) that combined such a practice with Sacrificial Magic, Cynthia needed very little prep time or ingredients to enact the spell. She, like the rest of the Coven was also proficient in channeling, as shown with fellow Sister Ariane's corpse, Divination, Necromancy and Resurrection, albeit the last two were not shown but mentioned. Weaknesses Cynthia had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' (Cameo; Uncredited) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Death) Name *'Cynthia' is an English name that means "woman from Kynthos" and an epithet of the Greek moon goddess Artemis.Baby Name Trivia *She is the third named member of The Sisters to be killed by a vampire whose death was via blood loss. **The first was Ariane at the hands of Elijah while the second was by Aurora. *She is the second witch, after Van Nguyen to be introduced to be of Asian descent. *Since the collapse of The Other Side and release of The Ancestors' well, it's unknown if she found peace or went to Hell. Gallery Cynthia TO3.14 Image 2.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 3.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 4.jpg SisterCynthia.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 5.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 6.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 8.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 9.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 10.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 11.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Image 12.jpg Cynthia TO3.14 Death 2.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased